


Inkdemonth 2020 part 4- Denial

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: Ink Demonth Drabbles [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Accidents, Body Horror, Civil War, Denial of Feelings, Dreams and Nightmares, Guilt, Hallucinations, Rapture (BioShock), Self-Denial, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Somethings are just too horrible to bear. So maybe denying them isn't exactly a good idea, eveb in a place that is such a false paradise as  the city of Rapture itself.
Series: Ink Demonth Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848466
Kudos: 4





	Inkdemonth 2020 part 4- Denial

It was nearly New Year's Day down in the underwater city of Rapture and Joshua Drew, the owner of Sillyvision studios was seeking a hot toddy in his home. He didn't normally drink, but he'd not been invited to the Kashmir Restaurant over at the welcome centre for Rapture. But apart from that everything felt fine. Or maybe that was just the ink and ADAM talking inside his brain. So he got changed after eating his modest meal and changed into his pyjamas,before going to bed and dreaming of a time where people could freely laugh,jump and play on the surface without the threat of war,poverty or nuclear annihilation.

True, some of the other people living in Rapture, more specifically a certain R.A and Sander Cohen had mocked him for not living in reality, though Cohen had been ruder the last time the two had shared Sillyvision. But Joshua Drew, formerly known as Joey Drewseph thought that some dreams were better fighting for others and yourself to live in, even if you wound up getting blacklisted or hurt. The Red scare had ruined his career up top in the USA, so what other choice did he have?

Still this dream seemed rather pleasant, he was chaperoning Bendy for a dance at Fort Frolic, as the rest of Rapture shone like a jewel in the depths of the sea, there seemed to be a big speech by Ryan about heading up to survey the surface at long last. He could also see Dr Steinman, Sander Cohen, Suchong and Bridget Tenebaum talking peacefully with Sofia Lamb, which admittedly was a rarity in this day and age. 

Suddenly the Bendy he was chaperoning to the dance in Fort Frolic whispered as they walked across. "Golly, you need to wake up Drew. Something bad's going on out there you know." Alice sighed as she joined Bendy in the dance. "It's sad that the people here don't realise how good they have it right now." Boris howled with dismay in his Eastern European accent. "Henry and everybody else needs to know about the war Mr Drew. So wake up!" The dream slowly faded out into a sepia haze mixed with red like blood vessels. Along with an ominous inky web covering the whole of Fort frolic and a spear of metal with the words Jack inscribed on a broken plane seat with a sea of words, that sank Joshua into the depths. 

Then the sound of an explosion woke up Joshua as he hurried out of his bedroom and opened the curtains, before the horrifying sight of the burning Kashmir Restaurant near the Rapture Visitor's Centre caught his eyes as he got changed in the middle of the night. Elsewhere in Fort Frolic, Sammy Lawrence, the conductor of the band for the Bendy Cartoons muttered as he jittered around wild eyed. "Alright everyone. Atlas might try and breach this studio, if Cohen and his cronies don't try and shut us down for not sucking up to Ryan. Let us all drink this black elixir of the river Lethe together, so we may be reborn from our shroud of pain and misery of the physical world!" 

Nobody smiled at that outburst, not even the lyricist Jack Fain as Norman Polk groaned, while turning off the projectors and pressing the record button on his audio log. "Sammy, you've been reading too much of that Sofia Lamb's works . It's probably nothing up there, Atlas might just want to talk. If he was hiding something, then we would all know. I sees everything, so I'd warn everyman here if that wasn't the case!" Ana Culpepper herself sighed while getting her lines off the stand for the recording booth. "You sound like some of those folks who took too much ADAM Mr Lawrence. Thought you were better then this. Much as I hate to say this, we might need Drew's help for this and Sander Cohen's, even though we all hate the other Cohen." Everyone groaned at the mention of Sander Cohen, including grant Cohen, who felt ashamed of his brother's behaviour and unsavoury dealings.

The following few hours passed quickly as New Year's day 1960 came round, while Henry Stein, went to talk with Joshua, only to look ashen as the mixed race American looked at the headline showing the attack on the Kashmir restaurant and the start of a civil war. Also it seemed like everybody had locked their doors in the studio for some odd reason.

No ,no, no, that couldn't be right! Henry Lime quickly ran over to Joshua's office and yelled in his New Orleans accent. "You heard that radio emergency announcement Drew? Atlas's men blew up the Kashmir Restaurant, just like you said. Andrew Ryan might blame you for it, since you tried to warn him." Joshua groaned, he really couldn't believe that lady in the odd sun hat and white dress had warned him something like this would happen, even though her claims were rather outlandish. 

That woman who also claimed to be a Drew like himself was also surprised he had actually enlisted as a radio operator during the Second World war, before saying as if denying her own personal feelings. "If only most of our other selves were as gallant as you Joshua. Maybe I could call you brother." Joshua shook his head as he muttered. "Not right now Josephine, you need to keep the syphon shut on Rapture. There's no telling what the Splicers could do with advanced technology of at least a decade in front of Columbia!" 

Sammy Lawrence then came into the room and stated. "We have the ink machine ready Joey. A wonderous gift for our lord Bendy!" Joshua raised an eyebrow he asked Sammy Lawrence, who seemed dishevelled and exhausted. "Did you ask Mr Connor first? Please tell me you did, because I doubt Thomas and Bill McDonahugh would let that happen Sammy. Right now, we might have a big problem on our hands."

"No, I tied him up when he refused. Shall we begin the ritual?" "No! Call it off Sammy! Or you're fired, which probably isn't going to matter in a few months of this business outside!" For once he was on the edge of his empathic tether about the whole ink obsession thing. Suddenly the sound of some of Atlas's men trying to breach the doors as the security bots shot at the intruders, but not before one of them shot the Ink Machine safety switch, causing it to crumple as the ink machine went into overdrive. "Stop.. keeping...this machine ." Grant then added. "Wasn't that man a member of Ryan Industries' security teams? Something's wrong!" 

This wasn't right! This wasn't right! Ink had burst out of the pipes and Cohen called on the radio as everybody who hadn't wound up ink spliced was trying to turn the ink machine off, or get Thomas loose from his bindings. "Drew, why are you not asking me for help in the upcoming days? Ryan said he wanted to see you at Hephaestus ." He replied while coughing up ink. "Sander, everything's fine. Well okay it's not fine. One of the security team members of our boss just went AWOL and tried to steal the ink machine. The safety switch broke and we're all in lethal peril. But apart from that, we're all dandy." 

A concerned splutter came from the other end of the shared fort frolic tannoys as Sander Cohen dropped a newspaper. "You're joking Drew. The Gent co and Rapture computing modifications should have ensured it would work perfectly, you said so yourself. Are the parasites from Atlas's rabble planning a false flag on our shared business venture?" "No, an ink flood and lack of maintenance here isn't making the workplace better Cohen. This Adam's making things worse." Then Andrew Ryan sent a radio transmission as the tell-tale ping of a bullet hit Joshua's arm. 

"I'm sorry, but due to outside events, Drew and Lime Studios will be closed and all Bendy cartoons will be put on hold. Urgh, I know this is unpleasant, but thank you all. The darkness is great, but a varying light in the dawn will come.." 

It hurt, he had to pretend everything was fine, or maybe this was the start of everything not pretending as Joshua stepped through the tear to Josie's world all covered in ink and blood. Meanwhile some of Sander Cohen's apprentices all stared at Ryan's orders. "Why that prototype suit for Mr Joshua? I mean it's not a Big Daddy." Kyle complained as Silas Cobb muttered "Boss thinks it's poetic irony. After all, he hates Joshua and the Sillyvision crew for being impish thorns in his side. So if the Big Daddy process can't work on them, maybe a Ink Dancer? Sorry Thomas, but we can't exactly go against the guy who writes the checks." 


End file.
